Face Full of Teeth
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Of which Kid Rot contemplates his life. What it has been, what it is now, and what it will be. Parents, life, humanity… and Abby. This might not make sense.


Title: Face Full of Teeth

Summary: Of which Kid Rot contemplates his life. What it has been, what it is now, and what it will be. Parents, life, humanity… and Abby. This might not make sense.

Genre: Romance/Horror

Pairings:  One-sided Kid Rot/Abby

Disclaimer: I do not own Grossology characters, baddies, environments etc, etc. Any OC, baddy or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: T for some Angst and gore. Things that might not make sense. Some OOCness to be safe.

A/N: I like Kid Rot. I like his character. The fucked up ness. The insanity.

…- Face Full of Teeth -…

He had a life. Once.

Long ago.

Something which feels like days. When it's actually years.

He is nineteen now, turning twenty in a month or two.

She is twenty, has been for a while. He knows because he was there. Watching, from a distance, just waiting and listening and basking while she celebrated and laughed with her family and friends. They had flocked her, had given her many presents and whished her many more years filled with joy. Abby was growing into a fine young woman, beautiful and smart. She and her brother still go to school, and they still work for the bureau.

Not much has changed now that he thinks about it. Not that it matters.

She is still amazing.

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Chester was twelve when the accident occurred. Twelve when his life changed from a nightmare to an actual hell.

_Voices, voices, voices._

It laughs, Kid Rot laughs. Vile and deep, his words are poison.

His father left long before he was born, Chester instead being raised by his mother and stepfather. She was a complicated woman, difficult to please and scared to show much affection. After the man she loved left her when she was with child, she became scared to be left again, clinging to everyone she can call hers. However, and unfortunately for him, Chester looks like his father. One and the same, if he has to believe his mother. Which is why she distanced herself from him, more then is natural, more then is mentally healthy.

For both her and Chester. That was pretty much the kickstart Kid Rot needed to grow, to plant his seeds and creep like a weed.

The boy, of course was pretty stable even while missing true motherly love. Or fatherly love for that matter. His stepfather was even worse, didn't see the youngster like a son, barely family at all even if he was sleeping with the boy's mother. He cared very little, and as long as Chester got perfect grades, and did his part (Which was fairly big) in the household the boy had a place to sleep.

They died a few years ago, in the first week Kid Rot had taken over.

He killed them.

Chester killed them…

No…

Kid Rot killed them.

_Keep telling yourself that._

He will.

Chester can't remember what happened. Maybe that is for the best. He wouldn't want to remember his parents dying because he knows how Kid Rot works. How he makes things rot. His parents didn't stand a chance. No one really has a chance against him. Anything that is organic will die. Will rot away and be absorbed and give him strength.

There seems to be a limit to his powers, but that is quite alright.

Stone and steel he can't corrode, but he's learning. Whatever he rots, there is always damage. And he's beginning to understand, beginning to learn how to damage steel. Steel can get rusty. Rust makes it brittle. And when steel is brittle, it will crumble.

Oh yeah, Kid Rot will learn.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Waiting.

Watching.

Basking in her presence, in her bedroom, next to her bed while she sleeps.

It is the desire to guard her that lures him in. To guard what will soon be his. He wants to keep her safe. Protect her. As her lover she can expect this from him. She can expect a lot of things.

Soon.

He will take the young woman away from here and make her his. He will be loyal, he will love her and feed her and bathe her and give her anything she wants. He will protect her like a lion, guard her like a rabid dog and worship her for everything she is worth. She will want for nothing as he will rise to power in this world which already lies at his feet. He will become a God upon this miserable world. People will quiver at the mentioning of his name. They will beg for mercy and life while he threatens to kill it, and he will have her on the throne next to himself. She will be his queen, worshipped by the people like he worships her.

That will happen soon enough. There is time. Much time has been lost, but they will make up for it in the future.

For the past few years, when Kid Rot had disappeared he had experimented with his powers, with this thing inside of him. The creature that makes him the Kid Rot of today has rooted itself to his nerves, his very core. A parasite lodged in every fibre and ingrained inside of his brain. The only way to get rid of him is death.

But how far will people have to go to kill Kid Rot?

He has survived a shot through the head.

Barely. It had been painful. Agony. And it had taken a very long time to recover. But he did survive. A shot that would definitely kill a normal person. Of course he has a thick skull. Thick bones. Powerful. He has broken them many times, over and over. When he would fight, when he would flee, they always break. But not as easily as human bones. Those bones are very brittle. He has studied himself and people. Has broken bones and torn skins and watched people bleed to death while he himself would patch up. His blood is still a deep red liquid, a very dark red as if deprived of oxygen. It helps him heal very quickly, bleeding stops depending on how deep the cut is, but he is unable to bleed out. He's filled a bathtub with his blood, along with the bathroom floor, along with… a lot more. But he didn't bleed out. He hasn't died from the deep cuts either. Punctured lungs, stabbed in the stomach, cut in the gut, even a knife through the heart didn't kill him. It might have if he hadn't removed the blade, but to be honest, he doesn't want to find out just yet.

Of course, it hurts. And of course Kid Rot expects to be killed in the future.

He is not God.

_I will be._

He is not God, yet.

With Abby as his queen, his wife, his lover. The mother of his children.

If that is possible, he is very unsure how far his body has mutated because of the parasitic curse running through his veins. He might be sterile. But if it proves to be possible, he hopes his daughters are as beautiful as she is, and his sons as powerful as he. And let them all be even bigger monstrosities then he is.

As bloodthirsty as he is.

He hasn't killed in a while. Only what is necessary, though he's getting fed up with trying to lay low. In order to keep his powers to the maximum he has to rot and absorb the total of three fully grown, healthy humans in the course of a month. Their bodies possess the necessary vitamins and minerals he needs to keep it together. He makes sure people disappear from the face of the earth, quite literally. Rotting them and their clothing isn't hard, and neither is getting rid of what remains, what he cannot rot. Easy enough, but now, when he is this close to her he can't give in to those urges should he get caught.

The bureau has eyes and ears and even noses everywhere.

He cannot get caught.

Not when he is about to take her away.

Make her his wife.

A soft hum snaps the young man's attention out of his daze. In her sleep Abby turns around, waving an arm in half sleep and adjusting her blanket, kicking it up. Kid Rot catches a whiff of the air and quivers, fighting the urge to take her away now when things aren't ready yet.

She smells so good. Of flowers and fruits. Her shampoo smells of roses and lilies and other flowers he likes. Her shower cream smells of lavender. Her lotion has the softest hints of lemon and her washing detergent smells of peaches. _Abby_. Once more the stagnant voice repeats her name inside of his head. It echoes, then grows softer, muttering on and on mostly about her many talents and beauty.

That she is strong, that's what he loves most about her. She doesn't take crap from anybody. Not her brother. Not her boss.

Not Kid Rot himself.

She's scared of him, of course. Who isn't? But she holds herself together even in his presence.

Unlike many people in the past.

His face has been plastered on the news in every country in the world. People around the world know his name, both Chester and Kid Rot. People around the world are searching for him.

People are searching for a criminal.

Dead or alive.

_Preferably dead._ The voice whispers, then it chuckles, and it's correct. And they both know it.

No, not both of them. _He_ knows it. Chester knows it.

_Will you give it up?_ It groans, annoyed. _You know nothing._ I_ know it. There is only I._ The worst part is that the thing it right. Chester is gone, there is only Kid Rot. There is only the psychopath in control. A virus, a disease, a curse.

A real monster, a murderer.

And a lover, soon.

Real soon.

"_Jerome is a real friend."_

Jerome? Was that his name?

Little rat…

"_Jerome is a real friend."_A real friend. The parasite quivers again and grinds his teeth in uprising anger. A real friend.

_I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! _

That little rat. That little, orange haired creep. First, he has the audacity to point, _point!_ in Kid Rot's direction. Then the little twerp told him it was against the rules to pick beautiful flowers for his beautiful Abby. And he kept pointing… Pointing! He saw the way that spineless weasel looked at her. Acted around her. The admiration, the love, the desire of a young male hitting his teenage years soon. Of course he would go after her, as wonderful as she is.

But she belongs to Kid Rot. She is his. His Abby. _His_ Abby!

…

…Porcupine patrol…

…

…Meh heh heh…

Kid Rot enjoyed watching his face melt away. It. Was. Beautiful. Clutching at his face and neck and arms and body. Screaming in agony as his skin began to crack and melt and crumble away. Sure it had taken some time to find this little worm. Where he lived, and getting there in the first place. But when he did find this little maggot. The cries… the wails… of him and his miserable family. Oh yeah, he took his time ending their sad little lives. Useless dirt, trying to take Abby away from him.

His Abby.

"_Jerome is a real friend."_

…

Like Chester was a friend.

_I suppose…_

Abby liked Chester.

_She did…_

The feeling was quite mutual. Chester liked her too. A crush of a teenage boy. That had probably been the reason why Kid Rot began to focus on her too. Had it not been for Chester and his little infatuation Kid Rot would have rotted the both of them away long ago, on one of the first chances he got. Make them melt away like so many other innocent people before them. And they would be followed by millions more.

It's because of her he hasn't rotted the world to the core.

She made him stop and think for a moment.

Yeah, ending all life, rotting the earth from tip to root would have been fun. He could have dragged it out for decades, a bit of rotting here, a bit of killing there. Watching how his rot would affect the globe. Make the heat rise. Animals will flee, plants will suffocate. People can't survive long when it becomes too hot. When things around them begin to die. They will eventually turn on each other.

Can one imagine when people start choosing sides?

When people choose… his side?

Start worshipping him?

Worship… her… for all she is worth.

_It's not about her, it's us. Us._

No… her. Definitely her.

Definitely Abby.

Definitely.

- End

Short ah know. I was thinking of starting a collection of one-shots relating to Kid Rot. Mostly him, with some Chester and Abby on the side. Ah well, we'll see how far we'll get.


End file.
